turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Indiana
Indiana is the 19th U.S. state and is located in the Midwest region of the United States of America. It is located in the Great Lakes region, and with approximately 6.3 million residents, is ranked 16th in population and 17th in population density. It is bordered by Illinois to the west, Michigan and Lake Michigan to the north, Ohio to the east, and Kentucky to the south. Indiana is ranked 38th in land area, and is the smallest state in the continental US west of the Appalachian Mountains. Its capital and largest city is Indianapolis. Indiana was admitted to the United States as the 19th U.S. state on December 11, 1816. Indiana in The Disunited States of America Wabash was one of several countries in North America in an alternate where the United States broke apart in the early 1800s. Its borders roughly corresponded to the home timeline state of Indiana. During the Ohio-Virginia War of 2097, Cyndi Monroe speculated that Crosstime Traffic would likely disguise their developed cure for Ohio's tailored virus as a recent aid shipment to Virginia from either Wabash or Pennsylvania. Indiana in The Guns of the South Indiana remained part of the Union during the Second American Revolution. During the 1864 presidential election, it was one of the 10 states that voted for Democratic candidate Horatio Seymour and allowed him to win the election. The state had 13 electoral votes during the election.The Guns of the South, appendices. Indiana in The Man With the Iron Heart Indiana was the birthplace of the movement to bring American troops back from Germany, in the tumultuous years following World War II. Representative Jerry Duncan (R) spearheaded the movement in the United States Congress at the urging of a group of his constituents including Diana McGraw, founder of Mothers Against the Madness in Germany. This movement gained even more strength when Indianapolis Councilman Gus van Slyke became the movement's martyr by being gunned down by an unknown assailant. Indiana in Southern Victory Indiana was a swing state during presidential elections, usually voting for either the Socialist or Republican candidate. During the Second Great War, Indiana was bombed and invaded by the Confederate States, although not nearly to the extent as places further east. Given its relatively secure location, Indiana housed several POW camps, including Camp Liberty!, a camp located just outside Indianapolis. In 1944, Indiana was one of four states to vote for Republican Presidential candidate Harold Stassen. Indiana in ''The Two Georges'' Tippecanoe was a province of the North American Union, bordering Illinois to the west, Franklin to the south, Miami to the east, and Wilberforce to the north, with a small northern coast on the Great Lakes.Map ''The Two Georges'', frontispiece. Indiana in Worldwar The Race gained a toehold in Indiana early in its invasion in 1942, but was forced to withdraw under the terms of the Peace of Cairo in 1944. In 1965, Indiana's capital, Indianapolis, was destroyed by the Race in retaliation for the United States' attack on the Colonization Fleet three years prior. References Category:US States Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Category:Southern Victory Category:North American Union Provinces Category:Worldwar Category:The Disunited States of America Category:Countries in North America (Fictional Work) Category:The Guns of the South